Silver Bullet
Shrugpony dr whooveswsef.png|Shrug Silver Shrugpony_dr_whooveswsefeyeless.png|Eyeless Silver silver_bullet_by_scootapwny-d7t1c3b.jpg|Antro Silver, Thanks to Scoots Silver Bullet belonging to the My Little Pony universe he is generally of under a tree or putting steel rods through things that don't normally have steel rods. Otherwise he is shooting others cause you know, what else is there to do. Appearance Being that of an experiment he is meant to 'blend' in, but being that of a Monotone color, It's difficult for him. Being a built of slightly more bulk and height, His coat can be described as more of a grey then a Silver* With no chance of him styling his hair and his constant excuse of "It's just like that" his attitude is more or less iffy. Eyes as blue as blueberries. Attitude Silvers attitude is one of stubbornness if he wants something done, it will most likely happen, whether he does it or someone else does it, it will be done, he always has more then one plan just because. While with his friends he friendly, partially serious, and jokey, screwing around or serious, he is friendly but hard to get along with at first. But when ticked off, his attitude goes from 'Meh' to 'There will be a bloody puddle where you stand' He won't believe anything unless shown. Cutiemark Silvers Cutiemark is one that was given to him, It's one that shows his physical speed limitations, against the barrier. His talent on the other end is working with guns, mostly custom. And Bullets, making and milling his own. Though his talent is with guns he is possibly more experienced with everyday objects and hoof to hoof fights. The actual mark itself is a bullet on the edge of the sound barrier. LifeCategory:PonyCategory:Pegasus Silvers life in a brief description is one of havoc. Early life within the lab Silvers early life within the lab was one of pain, at the age of just being born he was abducted by a facility and labeled 'Experiment 10' some of the things that he can remember is the block of concrete he was concealed in, being chained to a wall by each hoof, being fed by some other pony, something no one should go through at the age of 6, being drugged up on all kinds of experimental serums, trying to make him into a weapon, normally fate chooses you, but in this case, someone else chose it. Being chained to a wall 24/7 is like being in an Isolation Chamber. He saw no one. He knew no one. He was alone. Mid life in the lab Silvers Mid life in the lab was, to put it simply, Physical test after Physical test, just for him to remember the place is for hi to delve into to his nightmares, all tests went till he blacked out, Stamina tests by putting a rotor behind him so that if he stops he will be pushed along, recording of him going along, the minimum they forced him to go at a time was around 16 km (9.9 Miles), they had done strength tests on him forcing him to puss multiples of his weight at a time, and all by the end he was chained back and given food that can be bought for 5 dollars. To test his endurance they took in a press, he got put under pressure until he pushed back. Some tests were surprise tests, an example when 2 of the scientists made a bet that they could make me bleed by using a wrench. All at the age 10. A living hell. There was a spark. But there was no fuel. Late lab life In Silvers late lab life his mental stability was like an old rickety bridge, on its breaking point. Within the final tests they pit him against ponies found in towns and cities everywhere each one being given a reward of 450 bits if they were able to K.O him, Sadly and luckily, no prices were given out. Fight after fight he pressed through and either knocked out or killed the opponent. Silver was put up against ridiculous odds, he fought on. After going through a few more tests, Being shot at, an agility test with burst fire rounds being shot at him. Silver had enough. The scientists had enough. Nothing would get Silver to give up, not even if he couldn't leave, he'd press on till he got what he wanted, hence his stubborn attitude. There was another spark. This time it ignited. He would fight back. Breaking free Acquaintances Family * (nothing) Friends * (Deceased) Blazesprint: Blaze was possibly Silvers closest friend and punching bag, Blaze would take shit from Silver but stay his friend. * (Deceased) Rose: Silvers other closest friend. She was the one to keep Silver and Blaze in check, though often chaining Blaze in odd places. * Aerial Ace: Silvers friend that he didn't kill while destroying the lab. * (Deceased) Dem Eyes: Silver was his friend but never knew his real name. Silver lived with him for the first year in Ponyville. * Tales Afternoon: One of Silvers lab friends, being frozen for 12 has left her with the maturity of 17 year old * Fallen Dawn: Silver friend and Tales' Corrupted counterpart Relationship status * (Alone, Oh so alone) Quotes *"You see this rod here..." *"Well (I'm) fuck(ed)" *"Get away from my tree" *"Jesus...." *"....Uh" Category:PVRP Universe Category:Pony